


Sex Work Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [76]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Rec list, Sex Work, Sex Worker Bucky Barnes, Sex Worker Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in September 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 4





	Sex Work Recs

**Title:** 4F  
**Why:** The first fic that spawned an epic universe by several authors and artists, in which smol Steve serves his country by, uh…servicing…the troops who are actually fighting. In this verse this is an actual position within the Army, and Steve winds up attached to the unit under the command of one James Barnes. Heed tags: dubious consent abounds.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316277/>  
**Important:** this fic has many, MANY related works. Some are [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/261139) and under the [4F tag](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/4F/tags/James%20%22Bucky%22%20Barnes*s*Steve%20Rogers/works). Here's [another](https://archiveofourown.org/series/290279).  
**Warning:** Some content edges (or jumps right into) HTP territory. And on that note, my absolute favorite 4F fic, and an overall fave…

 **Title:** Redistribution  
**Why:** An epic series of stories in the 4F verse [Steve Rogers: Military Prostitute!], incredibly well written. Technically a WIP but you can definitely choose to stop at various points and feel satisfied. :warning: Heed tags/warnings on fic!  
**Note:** Reading the original 4F (or any other 4F fic) is not required for understanding this one. Author has a brief note of explanation at the beginning.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353516/>

**Title:** All Gamblers Die Broke  
**Why:** 40s era Bucky/OMCs plus Bucky/Steve. Dubcon.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689688>  
**Podfic:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808633>

**Title:** All This (and More)  
**Why:** originally summarized as “accidental fluffer Steve Rogers” but upgraded to “accidental porn star” in chapter 2. :joy: Steve takes a job as a makeup artist on a film set that turns out to be porn, and has instant, incandescent chemistry with porn star Bucky.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146657/>

**Title:** Call Boy.  
**Why:** Buck needs a partner to secure a promotion. Steve is the call boy his ex picks. Mind the tags here.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424060>

**Title:** Controlled Release  
**Why:** shrinkyclinks WS recovery / sex worker Steve  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180274>

**Title:** Deep as a Secret Nobody Knows  
**Why:** Phone Sex Worker Bucky! Lonely Steve! The perfect combination!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/661371>

**Title:** The First Time  
**Why:** A bittersweet little fic that's technically Bucky/OMC. An interesting take on the whole 'Bucky gives blowies to afford Steve's medicine' thing. Always makes me cry.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577405>

**Title:** Get All You Can Take  
**Why:** A filthy game Steve and Bucky play where Steve gets gangbanged in a dirty alley while Bucky supervises. (May be troubling to some; check tags and ask if you have concerns. If you like dirty porn, humiliation, and/or aftercare, this fic is for you!  
**CW:** references to Steve bleeding after rough sex.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168983>

**Title:** Give a Little, Take A Little  
**Why:** More dom Steve! Pining! How could you go wrong! The series is still a WIP that doesn’t quite get to the feelings part yet but it’s v v hot.  
**Why 2:** Seconding the rec for Give a Little, Take a Little because it's fun and v. IC given how Steve and Bucky meet. I'm also super into it because the first couple of fics are told from Bucky's POV while the latest one is told from Steve's. NGL, it felt like it was such a treat to see what Steve's life is like as well as the fact that sex work IS work. Oh, and bonus Steve & Nat friendship. FTR, GAL/TAL is the only WIP I'm reading at the moment because it is THAT good.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263104>

**Title:** The Good Fight  
**Why:** Following the rec of Suppress That Shit (below), this one is where omega!Steve professionally provides comfort to alpha!Bucky, WW II POW, on leave from the war. Love that little hint at the end too.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597126/>

**Title:** It Happened During Fleet Week  
**Why:** Steve and Bucky have a unique way of giving back to servicemembers. Sort of charity sex work. Smutty smut smut that's mostly Steve/OCs and Bucky/OCs.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005100>

**Title:** lay me down (tell me i've been found)  
**Why:** Technically like a 50 Shades of Gray AU, with Rich Dom Steve and Kept Boy Bucky. :warning: Heed the tags!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728207>

**Title:** Political Animal  
**Why:** Escort!Bucky and Congressman!Steve, with a lovely dash of feminization. Unfinished, but it's really more of a series than one whole fic: the first chapter is the actual story, and the additional stories are not-in-chronological-order supplements.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160396/>

**Title:** Push It  
**Why:** A lovely porn AU that's an all-time fave. Funny and hot with a great Peggy. (Can be read as Stucky or WW3some.)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675935>

**Title:** Say it louder for the people in the back  
**Why:** smol!Steve loves sucking dick! He even has his own glory hole! Bucky is the client who won't make a sound, and Steve is on a mission to make him crack! Some fun porn.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388714/>

**Title:** Snapshots  
**Why:** Bucky secretly posed for pinups during the war, and Steve finds out in the present  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259812>

**Title:** Summer Don't Own Me No More  
**Why:** solarpunk AU, cop Steve / sex worker Bucky  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926785>

**Title:** the summer of a thousand julys  
**Why:** Bucky discovers Steve’s new job and is more than a little intrigued by it. It’s a wonderful series on self-discovery, Steve’s prickly personality and how he just melts when it comes to Bucky. I love how pure their devotion is to one another and how they’re best friends growing up. IT GIVES ME ALL THE FEELINGS.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472135>

**Title:** Suppress That Shit  
**Why:** Probably my favorite a/b/o fic, for someone who doesn't generally like a/b/o. Clinic worker Bucky helps an angry little Steve through his heat. Lots of talk about consent and good character development. Heed warnings/tags  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100309/>

**Title:** Venus in Vibranium  
**Why:** A well-developed AU in which SHIELD provides 'supports' to its agents. Bucky is hired to cook Steve's meals, keep his apartment clean, and…whatever else may be required of him. Includes some nice kink and delicious Bucky/Nat and Steve/Bucky/Nat.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258737/>

**Title:** we are the things we do for fun  
**Why:** Tiny Dom Steve and his immediate affection for one Bucky Barnes  
**Why 2:** Huuuuge boost for we are the things we do for fun. I love smol Steve's brand of domination  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142486/>

**Title:** Welcome to the Jungle  
**Why:** A porn industry classic with a twist: in this AU, Bucky was abused while working for a studio called HYDRA. The fic veers away from porn set shenanigans and into a plotty story of abuse and recovery. :warning: Past rape and lots of other warnings. Please read tags carefully.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884987>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
